Not so bad after all
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: Haruhi was having a bad day. Her stomach hurt, she had a headache and Hikaru and Kaoru had been pissing her off all day. So what can Mori do to help? Am updating & fixing  slowly . Please R&R! Rated T just because.


**Haru-Mori fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**Hope you like it!**

Haruhi was in a bad mood. She had her stomach hurt, she had a headache and Hikaru and Kaoru had been pissing her off all day. She was dreading having to go to the host club.  
'Haruhiii whats wrong?' Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.  
'I'm fine' She grumbled  
'MY DARLING DAUGHTER! What's wrong? Are you ok! What hurts? DADDY WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!' Tamaki whined jumping up and glomping Haruhi.  
'Yeah Haru-chan, what's wrong?' Honey-sempai asked tipping his head to the side cutely.  
'Hmm' Mori added.  
'Haruhi did you need to me to drop the number of customers you have today? Half of the expense will be added to your debt though' Kyouya offered in a generous manner (for the shadow king anyway).  
'Daughter, are you ok?'  
'Haruhhhhiii what's wrrrrroooonnnngggg?'  
'Haruhi'  
'Haruhi!'  
'Haruhi?'  
Finally Haruhi cracked.  
'Just SHUT UP!'  
The room went silent.  
'I am NOT in the mood for all of your ass kissing right now. My stomach hurts, my head hurts and you two idiots have been bugging me ALL DAY. Will you all just shut up!'  
Everyone just stared at her. Tamaki's mouth dropped open and he turned to the twins.  
'It's all you two doppelgangers fault! You're the ones who've been annoying my poor Haruhi!' He yelled pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru.  
'It's not OUR fault!' They yelled back.  
'THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!' Haruhi screamed and stormed out of the clubroom.  
'AND DONT EXPECT ME TO COME BACK!' She yelled slamming the door.  
The clubroom was silent.  
'Now look what you did!' Tamaki turned to yell at Hikaru and Kaoru.  
'It was Honey-sempai's fault!' They yelled.  
'But what did I do?' Honey-sempai whined and started crying.  
Kyouya-sempai put a 'The club is closed today, we're very sorry!' sign on the door and then went to work out how much they would have made today. Mori-sempai had the most surprising reaction of all.  
'Haruhi is upset and all you can think about is yourselves' He said, his deep voice shocking the others into silence.  
'We should listen to her more often, especially when she's sick' He added turned and walked towards the door.  
'I will find her and make sure she gets home. You will apologize tomorrow when she feels better.' he walked out leaving the rest of the club in shock.

'Maybe we should listen to Takashi' Honey-sempai said breaking the silence.

'Yeah' Hikaru and Kaoru agreed quietly.

Tamaki just nodded. They all grabbed their stuff and went home early.

Meanwhile…

Mori-sempai new exactly where Haruhi would be, she always went to the rose garden when she wanted to think. He would often find her there relaxing against the big oak tree and reading a book by herself, escaping the noise and craziness of the clubroom. As he walked a few metres in he heard a small whimper and a sobbing sound coming from the other side of the big oak tree a few metres ahead. He went towards the sound knowing it was Haruhi. He walked to the other side of the tree and found the girl curled up in a ball, sobbing.

'Haruhi' He said quietly.

She looked up at the sound and saw him, blushing a little and looking confused.

'M-Mori-sempai, I-I'm so s-sorry' She said in between sniffles.

'I-I just'

Mori sat down next to her and pulled the small girl into his lap. The he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She gripped his shirt and let the tears flow.  
When she finally calmed down a little he gently stroked her hair and she pulled away to look at him.

'I-I'm sorry for yelling, and I'm sorry for making you come and find me' She said quietly not meeting his eyes.

'Haruhi' He said tilting her face up towards his.

'It's okay'

He slowly moved his face closer to hers and when she showed no signs of moving away he gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back looping her arms around his neck, as he put one hand on the back of her head and wrapped one around her waist. When he pulled away she blushed a deep red and snuggled closer to him, enjoy the warmth he provided.

'Mori-sempai' She said quietly looking up into his eyes.

'Takashi' He corrected her smiling.

'O-oh, okay Takashi' She said.

'I… um kind of love you'

Mori smiled and pulled her into a hug.

'And I love you' He whispered into her ear.

They stayed like that for a little while until it started to get late and it looked like Haruhi was going to fall asleep any minute. Mori picked her up and she snuggled closer to him. She slowly fell asleep in his arms as he gently carried her to the limo that was waiting for him.

'The Fujioka residence please' He said to the driver.

'Of course young master' The driver replied.

Once they reached Haruhi's apartment, she had woken up and was able to walk. She grabbed her school bag as Mori got out of the car and walked her up the stairs to her apartment.

'Thank you very much Mo-Takashi' She said, blushing slightly as she said his name, as she dug through her bag for her key.

Once she found it she looked up and smiled. Mori leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek.

'Goodnight Haruhi' He smiled and walked back to his limo.

Haruhi smiled and turned to enter her apartment.  
'I was wrong' She thought to herself

'Today didn't turn out so bad after all'

**Well, it wasn't too bad**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review! It doesn't tamke very long and its really nice hearing what people have to say about my fics**

**Thanks! **

**Bye**

**.Awesomeness**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
